


驿马

by MnFomalhaut



Category: Juuni Kokki | Twelve Kingdoms
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnFomalhaut/pseuds/MnFomalhaut
Summary: 阿选推上头阴间文  其实也没有那么阴间泰麒·阿选·骁宗 无CP向请选择性观看





	驿马

明帜七年。  
天光未明，最早的鸟儿也因寒冷而噤声——这便是戴国的冬天。时节刚到小寒，地牢里虽说不上极寒，但也绝非温暖。仙也会感冒吗，泰麒无端地想。  
最初的来访在明帜二年伊始，可归于某种猎奇，或胜者俯视其复仇后的残渣。而后逐渐成为恒例的习惯。每年近冬，泰麒都会踏入这座只为一人而运行的牢笼，如地下的迷宫，囚禁着名为米罗诺陶斯的牛首人身的怪物。尽管常世从无此传说，这样的想象还是让泰麒隐隐发笑。  
闲杂人等已被摒却，本就空旷的地牢里只剩二人。泰麒的来访也没能让牢中之囚动上一动，仍然缩在墙边的角落里。对于逆贼，这或许反而是应有的态度。  
“早上好。”  
对例行公事般的问候，阿选没有应答。  
“这里很冷呢。”  
“不知是托哪位大人的福。”  
“我记得涟国的冬天也很温暖。”无视阿选的挑衅，泰麒岔开了话题。  
“是啊。”  
“有机会的话，还想再吃一吃廉王种的红嘉祥。那时我还太小，已经不记得味道了。”  
“随你。”  
“真是美好的回忆啊。”  
“啊啊。”阿选假寐般地闭起了双眼。  
“也为你带上一些吧？”  
“不需要。”  
于是泰麒微妙地变得踌躇，是他故意提起涟国，却被其勾连起的回忆带得自乱阵脚。时过境迁，所有在场者的面影还是难以抑制地浮现，带着儿时美好回忆所常有的暖色的光影。嘴唇翕动之后，泰麒深深地呼吸。  
“我总是会想，如果你没有谋反的话，现在会怎么样呢……”  
“大概已经死了吧。”阿选似乎不为所动，发出嗤笑。  
“怎讲？”  
“被骁宗慢慢架空，愤而下野最后郁郁而终……真是适合我的结局啊。”  
“骁宗大人很信任你，他不会……”  
“不会？”阿选骤然提高了声调，而后摇了摇头，恢复了平静。“那时你还太小，甚至不知道冬狩这件事。”  
“是啊，那时主上……太过心急了。”即使从未在骁宗口中听得冬狩的实情，泰麒的眼神还是有些摇摆。  
“如果就这么下去，他不过是又一个飘风之王罢了。”  
“也许吧。”  
“骁宗一直在防着我，但事实证明他做的还不够。”阿选有些得意地笑了，又阴沉下去。“他果然该杀了我。”  
泰麒静静地摇了摇头。“他曾有这个打算。”  
“但我竟然还能活到现在，有时我会想……”  
阿选坐起身来似乎要凑近些，又缩了回去。  
“但说无妨。”  
“我有时在想，这大概是骁宗对我的复仇吧。”  
“怎讲？”  
“我把他在地下关了太多年，大概他想让我尝尝同样的滋味。”阿选望向没有窗户的墙壁。  
“也许吧。”  
“我以为你会为他辩解。”  
“主上并不是睚眦必报的人，但我无法否认。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为对手是你。”  
“奇怪的家伙。”  
“会后悔吗？”泰麒注视着阶下囚。  
“什么？”  
“没能杀我。你有很多机会。”  
“谁知道呢。”  
“抱歉，问了无聊的问题。”  
“这世上没有台甫给逆贼道歉的道理。”  
“我有时会后悔为你求情。”于是泰麒心安理得地昧下部分无伤大雅的真相，阿选似乎也懒得去拆穿。  
“是吧。留下我这种人也没什么好处。”  
“何况你罪大恶极，害死了那么多无辜的百姓。”  
“是啊。何况死对我更轻松。”  
“我也这么想。”  
“真坏心啊。不愧是能杀人的黑麒麟。”  
“托您的福。”

“你去见了阿选。”骁宗断言地说，泰麒甚至不需要对此予以肯定或否认。“他怎么样？”  
“一如往常。”  
“那就好。”  
不知为何泰麒对此有种近乎呕吐的感觉。后知后觉地，对骁宗的态度，也对阿选仍然活在白圭宫某处这一他亲手造成的事实。然而如果阿选已死，泰麒确信此人的地缚灵，或精确地将之称为罪恶感，会更加阴魂不散地环绕他近百年，幸运的话直至更久。  
麒麟的本性告诉他，这位沾满血污的前任暴政者绝不应该，更不被允许去享有不老的生命，即使是在阴暗潮湿，逼仄又仅铺着稻草的地牢中。而同是麒麟的本性再度高呼，不可去多杀哪怕一个罪人，与他内心某处不可明言的阴郁思考形成钢色的和声与唯一的解答：让他活下去，困在近乎永恒的生命里被折磨，直至乍王朝尽头，成为并不自愿的见证者。  
而骁宗，在此似乎利用了他不假思索得近乎鲁莽的美德，顺水推舟地应允了泰麒的请求，且不作追问，仿佛他早就等着泰麒说出那句话来，而即使不说，阿选的命运也不会被撼动分毫。  
“该杀死他的人是我。”骁宗一如既往地笃定，“但我无法对没有战意的人挥剑。”  
“即使他几乎至你于死地？”  
“是啊。”然后他露出神妙的表情，“若我死在那里，也只当是天命如此。”  
“天命。”泰麒面无表情地重复。时至今日，作为神兽而生的祥瑞的黑麒麟也并没有参透这二字的意义。他惊讶于骁宗会如此轻易地吐出这些话。察觉到传来的视线，他随即换上一副笑脸，“主上真是宅心仁厚呢。”  
“没那种事。”骁宗说，带着某种类似抚慰的表情。

“你来得太频繁了。”阿选指出。“您若是中意这里，何不叫人把这儿弄舒服点？”他戏耍般地看着泰麒。  
“我还没有那种打算。重要的国家财政，哪有用在逆贼身上的道理？”  
“不错。”阿选静静地躺在了稻草上。站立的台甫与卧下的反叛者的组合看上去有些可笑，泰麒想。而不去追问也是阿选作为谈话对象为数不多的优点之一。  
“你认为天命是什么？”泰麒朗声道。  
“你该比我更清楚。”  
“我不知道。”一反刚刚的态度，他几乎是嗫嚅地说出这句话。  
“去问你亲爱的主上，或别的随便什么人，也好过我这个逆贼。”  
“因为你曾反抗天命。”  
“而我失败了，并且动机也不似你说得那么宏伟——我单纯只是……”  
“厌恶骁宗在你之上。我想我们似乎谈过类似的话题。”  
“那你为什么要来问我？总不能连你也对骁宗有二心。”  
“主上或许……过于信奉天命了。”  
“别用你蓬莱的那一套去想。”  
“我无法信奉没有实体的东西。”  
“可笑。麒麟近乎天命本身，你就可成为天命的实体。问问你的本性天命为何。”  
“我也厌倦了麒麟的本性那一套。”  
“我又要如何理解不曾得到的东西？如此说来，天命于我就是绝对的绝望。”  
地牢短暂地回归了其应有的沉默，直至泰麒发出一声叹息。  
“再见。”他补充道，“我会让人给你至少加个软垫的。”  
“希望你别再来找我，并且别把您重要的国家财政用在逆贼身上。”

出于某种心照不宣的默契，泰麒与骁宗的对话中绝少出现阿选。即使他的小小探监又被骁宗察觉，后者也只会对他投以一个意味深长的眼神。他们的时间里有太多空白是此人一手造就，以至于泰麒回忆中的阿选太过突然地从若干年前一个温柔的面影豹变为君临虚伪玉座之上的无欲的暴君。那时他太仓皇，没有余力去追问的缘起显得不再重要。而骁宗又是如何？于他，阿选的谋反本应有迹可循。而泰麒认为他的疏察绝非出于对故知的过度信任，只是登基初期草木皆兵，陷入了由太过熟悉他的阿选，仅为骁宗一人织就的，只有他会陷入的罗网里。  
他本该察觉的。命运的分歧或从更为久远而不可考的过去开始。骁宗若能更早察觉阿选对他怀抱的庞大感情，那么——  
不，泰麒微微摇了摇头。命运之所以为定数，就是因为最细微的节点都带着加以精密计算般的恶意。或许从出生的时刻开始，天地玄黄间的齿轮即开始转动，其人一生中的一切都被陈列铺展，奔腾至无法逃离的洪流之中，就连他已熟识的，最精巧的周易八卦也难参透其万分之一。  
若是如此，泰麒，骁宗与阿选，都不过是被裹挟的浮浪中的一朵。  
他想起幼时母亲曾带他去某个中华街算命，那位留着可疑山羊胡子，日语极不熟练的老先生为他看了生辰八字，说他命有驿马，一生难免奔波之苦，必将遍历东西。那人带着阅遍世事的眼神对小小的高里要微笑，用毛笔一笔一划地将驿马二字写与他看。  
那是天机向他泄露的小小一角，而当他化为名为天命的庞大系统中又一个容易替换的齿轮，命运便永久地向他隐去其面容，只教他不停地运转，其唯一的职务就是维持这个素未谋面的机体的运行，直到磨损耗尽。  
而那一天该比他所预料的来得更早。  
泰麒奇怪自己如何生活于所谓天命之中却浑然不去思索。或许只有在摆脱救主复国的唯一目的，料理好百废待兴的朝野上下无穷的政务，才终于有空闲与大逆不道之徒探讨何谓天命。他甚至无法摆脱一种追根究底的念头，对天命，也为困于其中的阿选本身。时至今日，泰麒仍然难以窥知他曾亲近的丈将军何以豹变至此，但或许在已经尘埃落定的当下，这样的追问也不过是一种可以原谅的消遣。  
在冻土开化的初春，泰麒再次闯入了地下的迷宫。  
“你不曾升山。”  
“怎么，又来继续天命的话题吗？”对于泰麒意外的造访，阿选显得很不耐烦。  
“只是想问问为什么。”  
“有意义吗？”  
“……”  
“因为我害怕我的恐惧会获得形体。”  
“……”  
“您对这个答案意下如何？”自从发现泰麒对他不敬的戏谑不为所动，阿选开始更为频繁地采取这种态度。但这次泰麒似乎有些动摇。  
“别那么说。”泰麒放空似的摇了摇头，“我想听听你的真意。”  
“事到如今？”  
“事到如今。”  
“哈……台甫也真是好事呢。”  
“好了快点说。”  
少见的命令语气使阿选挑起眉毛。“是是。并不是什么值得一提的理由。因为骁宗去了，我就不去。但如果骁宗不去，我大概也不会升山。”  
“为什么？”  
“和他一起被比较令我作呕。”阿选叹息，“而如果他不去，我升山与否也就失去了意义。”  
“你为何如此执着于主上？我是说，”泰麒小心地选择着语言，“如果不和任何人比较不是轻松得多？”  
“你可能不知道，”阿选忽然换上了一副语重心长的口气，“痛苦的事情可不是不想就会消失的。”  
“奇怪的道理。”  
“是吧？我也不太明白啊。”  
“已经够了。”泰麒转身离开，又回过头。“我要去涟国了。会带手信的。”鬼使神差地，他这样说。  
阿选没有应答，目送他离开。

泰麒决心再次逃离这一切，去涟国，去黄海，去虚海彼方，去从不属于他的任何一个地方。第一个选择或许是最容易的，且有充足的理由——一切结束之后，他还没来得及好好谢过廉台甫。  
骁宗几乎立刻就同意了泰麒的请求。没什么可犹豫的，朝廷大局已定，一切的麻烦都随着初春的阳光流走散去。趁着难得的空闲，一月有余的休假并不难允许。  
但泰麒心中仍存有一些惧意。儿时涟国之旅背后血污味道的冬狩至今无人向他言明，就连对他似乎从无忌言的阿选也以身不在场为而三缄其口，令他心头涌起一股没来由的烦。事到如今或许不该再向其始作俑者追责，但与阴影过于接近的的美好回忆连缀出自蓬山为始的，对于王气的恐惧，让他看向骁宗的目光里多了几分意味深长。  
而后者只是轻松地笑笑，对他说：“蒿里也累了，休息一下吧。”他甚至体贴地补充，“什么也不会发生的。”  
他还是指名让友尚随行，那是朝中唯一的右军余党。骁宗送行时的表情似乎别有深意，泰麒假装没有注意到。  
数天的舟车劳顿与友尚试图活跃气氛的插科打诨都没能减淡泰麒的那个念头。他参不透他的王，或许未来也是。这让他心神不宁。即使没有什么会重演，他敢预言，戴的末路必将因王与台甫的貌合神离而为人难以接受。  
南国是温柔乡，即使跨过崇山峻岭也值得去品尝廉王亲手种植的红嘉祥，甜的像廉台甫经年不变的微笑。那时他七岁，拜以麒麟的早熟，他过早地意识到自己会永久怀念这一刻。  
涟国的初春热得像夏至，因严寒从不能踏入这片国土的疆界。泰麒褪去冬衣，对此感到一阵久违的释然。他仿佛自由了。  
女官招待他们，说廉王暂且抽不开身。半刻钟之后，廉王与台甫带着热情的笑容来了。在表明来意与致上感谢和礼物后，泰麒提出参观廉王的菜园。  
“可以倒是可以……”鸭世卓抬手搔搔后脑，“但最近忙于政务，菜园都没怎么打理了，还望泰台甫见谅。”  
带着不减儿时的兴奋，泰麒走进了菜园，却看到与作物几乎同样茂盛的杂草。廉王几乎撞上突然愣住的泰麒。听到廉麟对廉王的嗔怪，泰麒才回过神来，转而换上一副笑脸：“勤政是好事，廉台甫想必也很欣慰吧。还请您注意身体。作为转换心情，逛一逛这里也很不错呢。”  
作为场面话这或许有些居高临下，泰麒这样想着，平生一股自我厌恶。廉王似乎并没在意，只是不好意思地笑笑，嘟囔着该空出一天打理菜园了。而廉台甫带着可谓宠溺的笑容看着自己的王，令泰麒不由得周身一股恶寒。我们真的是同类吗，泰麒不易觉察地摇了摇头，掩饰般走向了果树，那上面只挂着稀稀拉拉的果子。  
“泰台甫小时候就很喜欢那棵树呢。”鸭世卓也走了过来，顺便拔掉几棵杂草。  
“是啊，”泰麒笑道，“可以的话，能让我再尝尝这些果实吗？”  
“嗯……”鸭世卓显得有些迟疑，“不过今年它长得不太好，现在也不当季了，泰台甫不嫌弃的话……”  
“没关系。”怀着小小的期待，泰麒露出了发自内心的微笑。  
“请用。”洗好的红嘉祥被端到了桌上。那果实一定是涩得他皱起了眉头，才让廉王用还带着市井之气的热心对他连连道歉，端出了另外一盘，显然不是自家种的，饱满而诱人的水果。泰麒突然对一切失去了耐心。  
“没有的事，”他说，保持着礼节性的笑容，“让我想起了小时候的味道。”  
一切游玩计划都被抛诸脑后，涟国之行只持续了三天，不顾随行人员的疑惑与廉麟的挽留，泰麒便逃也似地离开。这样不对，不该这样。即使能在不知尽头的生命中抛弃高里要的名字，回到所谓故土，或用短暂的旅行丢下蒿里这称呼与随之相伴的重担，只要还在常世的云顶之上，所有人都将台甫二字牢牢悬挂在他的耳边，昭示无可逃离的规则。  
但他想逃。  
除了阿选。他开始怀疑谈话中被精巧避开的称谓是有意为之，即使那是出于幽暗的私怨。有些隐秘的烦恼永远无法告知于人，但也许，只是也许，在同样隐秘的角落，他可以将滑腻结块的秽物悉数倾吐向同样污秽之人。而他会带着毫不掩饰的恶意，用知晓一切的表情这样低语：“在骁宗身边，很难受吧？”  
于阿选身上他甚少看出过什么美德，现在他终于能列举其一了，如寡言，如深虑，如不慑于常理。某些根植于他，在谋反前未显露出的，与此常世格格不入之物。一些只在他面前讲出的话别人听来只觉厌恶或怜悯，而后因其身份加以说教般的客套。阿选所表现出的冷漠与不悯于他甚至成为某种救赎。他甚至相当擅自地主张，于某些日光鞭长莫及的暗面，他与阿选怀抱着同样的恐惧，对命运，也对自己。  
泰麒感到毛骨悚然。  
或许在出访的半月间，骁宗已将阿选处决。抱着这种救命稻草般没来由的幻想，泰麒的双脚还是不带丝毫犹豫地引他踏入了地牢。而那恶魔正如他所料，带着一副知晓一切的表情。  
“你的手信呢？”  
泰麒一瞬间想起撒旦或梅菲斯特，那是常世未知其名的魔鬼。所以他沉默。  
“你逃离了。”  
“……”  
“别那么动摇，事到如今。”  
“事到如今？”  
“啊啊。”  
“你在说这是我的错吗？”泰麒不知怎的拔高了声调。  
“岂敢。”恶魔展露出大胆不敌的笑容，“您可是知晓天意的黑麒麟。”他故意把“黑麒麟”咬得很重。  
愤怒让泰麒把下唇咬得发白。而这怒火指向的不是别人，正是他自己。  
“是啊，我是。”他不情愿地承认。“但那又如何？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”阿选狂笑起来，又刹时噤声。“你在寻求同类。”  
泰麒不语。  
“但很遗憾，我不是你要找的人。这里只有骁宗可怜的手下败将，要是寻求同情，您可是来错了地方。”  
“你曾说你了解他。”  
“您还记得啊，真是荣幸。”阿选的敬辞中带着嘲弄和傲慢。  
“您说笑了。”泰麒脸颊上显出一丝抽动。  
“但我所知道的那个骁宗和你的王，或许已经不是同一个人了。”  
“够了。”泰麒拂袖。  
“你的同类不在任何地方。”  
“我说够了！”  
“你要再逃一次吗？”  
泰麒已经没有余力再去回应他的挑衅，转身离开。空旷的地牢里，只回荡着阿选的大笑。

不曾到来的青春期叛逆迟来地在他身上到访，化为某种难以言明的躁动，灼烧着每一根神经。多年前随仇恨席卷而来的强烈的忠诚心逐渐零落于经年吹拂戴国的北风，暴露出世人称之为麒麟恋主的可疑基底。泰麒开始夜不能寐。如果在蓬莱，可以简单地借力于褪黑素或地西泮，如今即使试图问黄医开一方安神药，也将引来更大的不安。他既已跻身于这小小世界里的神明之中，三五日的不眠也不会成为什么障碍。于是泰麒喝下极浓的酽茶，试图用自虐般的勤政隔绝所有非分之想。仁重殿的灯火彻夜长明，人道是台甫勤政夜夜不眠。  
但被头痛搅得稀碎的梦境总是太过诚实，其中似有七岁那年黄海的迷宫，或蓬莱时绘下的不知所谓的画，以及血污，覆盖着没有面孔的人们，他明白地知道那是谁。她说要，他叫哥哥，他说高里同学，他们齐声说——  
泰麒陡然从梦中惊醒，额头有能灼伤手指的高热。不吉的温度让他想到失道，反而奇妙地平静下来。汕子雪白而冰凉的手抚上他的额头与双眼，带来短暂的失神。  
他回握住那双手。  
“汕子，傲滥，”他近乎祈求地呼唤使令的名字，“带我走。”  
日未将出，白圭宫就被恐惧所惊醒——台甫失踪了。而此时其罪魁祸首正在位于鸿基的某个不知名旅社中端坐，他甚至没有带像样的行李就仓皇出奔，起得最早的跑堂似醒非醒地望着这位身着晨衣的青年，面貌在二十岁前半，是少年英气还未全然褪去，却有几分青年硬朗的脸。他胡乱披散着长长的黑发，却丰神俊朗得与此处不甚相配。  
“给我个房间。”泰麒终于缓缓开口，声音中是积夜未成眠的疲惫，“还有酒，随便什么都好。”  
经年锻炼出的眼色使店小二不敢怠慢这位似为贵客的奇异青年，他被带到最好的房间，得到了店中最上品的酒和未曾要求的小菜。泰麒似乎对此不以为意，机械地让酒流入喉中，被不熟悉的辛辣味道呛得咳嗽。  
“台甫，”傲滥浑厚的男声响起，“您该回去了。”  
“不。”泰麒坚定而平静，随后又归于请求，“一会就好……。”  
“泰麒……”感受到汕子欲言又止的环抱，他只是轻轻摇了摇头。  
“我明白自己在任性，但求求你，不要……再用那个名字叫我。”  
在酒精的作用下，他陷入数日以来第一次无梦的酣眠。在日头初沉时起身，为掌柜留下一袋数倍于应付的钱币，不顾路人惊异的目光，向无人的地方狂奔。  
他不知道自己走了多久。  
月亮从西边升起，饱满而圆，像他七岁那年撒下的弥天大谎。现在他可以容易地确信，在骁宗听到“中日之前请保重”时，血红眼眸中微暗一瞬的火是因阿选。他们都已认定泰王必从其二者择一，其时尚且年幼的泰麒成为了这场殊死搏斗中无自觉的裁判。  
他想或许可以再说一次谎，只管说他是戴国的麒麟，将把全部的忠诚连同全部的生命献给他的王。这种谎言要求他以怀抱的所有疑念为祭品才能近乎成真。它许给泰麒这样一种愿景，即二十年后同样的天空下，能够问心无愧地说出他爱他的王。  
自幼时他就并非循规蹈矩，也付出了不甚相等的代价。作为唯一杀过人的麒麟，至今他仍记得那时的触感。剑在深入其主人的血肉后带着活物的脉搏，如同他对骁宗绝望般的信仰获得了实体，与血污一道成为他的宿疾。它们是如此相似而趋于混同，以至于肾上腺素的作用经年不散，让他将之视为救赎。  
但所有叛逆应当就到此为止。高里要可以是一个怀疑论者，但泰麒不该也不能是。这个来自母亲的胚胎而非舍身木果实的部分，成为泰麒身上过晚蜕去的壳。今夜泰麒决定放开抓住高里要的手，直当他早就从山上落下、在台风天的海边溺死、或不巧地被脐带勒断了脖子。他是麒麟，是仁慈的化身，是天意的代言，是贤明的宰辅。所以最好的选择对于正常的麒麟来说永远不言自明，被天意刻在本性里，是时刻随心跳鼓动的精密运转的程序。它听起来那么诱人而丝毫没有不利后果：就这么委身于天意，并在百年以后忘记月亮与谎言。  
他感到风吹过变得很长的头发，想象它们变成鬃毛，延伸到尾，想象手脚失掉它们复杂的关节，成为一体的蹄，而后踏云而起，溯月行空，直入高耸的凌云山。  
万籁俱寂之时，漆黑的一角兽降落在白圭宫正殿。他看到熟悉的红眼白发。  
骁宗在等。  
“蒿里，”骁宗温柔地唤，令泰麒回想起第一次化形时追逐他的恐惧，又立刻将其摒弃。  
骁宗的眼神中带着平静的怒意，语气却出乎意料的柔软。“为什么要走？”  
“主上……”泰麒深吸一口气，而后屏住了呼吸。他不知道该对他的王从何说起。后者却带着一副全部了然的表情，对他颔首。  
“请你再相信我一些。”骁宗微微地笑了，“交给我吧，蒿里。”  
泰麒愿意相信那一刻骁宗眼中有无上的慈悲。顺从麒麟的本性，他深深地叩首。

看到来访之人的面孔，阿选笑了。这时泰麒第一次觉得，他看起来也并不那么像所谓恶魔。  
“头发长长了不少呢。”泰麒的寒暄中带着某种复杂的声调，听上去几乎在颤抖。  
“你也一样。”阿选似乎在忍住笑意，令泰麒难以抑制地觉得他早就看穿了自己的一切。  
“说起来我头发的颜色和你差不多。”  
“啊啊。”  
“在蓬莱，孩子会长得很像父母，头发和眼睛的颜色也会遗传。但这里好像不是这样呢。”  
“听琅璨说起过。”  
“是吗。你的父母头发和眼睛是什么颜色？”  
“忘记了。”  
“毕竟过了这么久啊。”  
“你也会忘记的。”  
“或许我可以把这当做恭维？”  
“随你吧。”  
在过长的铺垫后，泰麒沉默了一会，某种阴暗的决心涌动着，催促他立刻进入正题。“下次我会拿剪刀给你，”话语被可疑的停顿中断，他旋即开口，“冬器的，不知道普通的剪刀能不能剪掉仙的头发啊。”  
阿选对画蛇添足的补充立刻了然，他静静地笑了。“如果你想的话。”  
然后战城南的调子缓缓地从他口中哼起。

明帜八年，大臣中流传，阿选已被秘密处决。而只有被下了缄口令的狱卒知道，台甫走后，他们发现了阿选仍然温热的尸体，他用不知从何而来的剪刀刺穿了自己的心脏。

若干年后，当骁宗装作不经意般提起时阿选之死时，泰麒只是微微的笑了。  
“那样比较好。”泰麒颔首道。  
“为什么？”骁宗目光如炬。  
“因为麒麟的慈悲。”他如此断言。


End file.
